


Obsidian and Emerald

by Offwithherhead88



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Lily Evans - Fandom, Severus Snape - Fandom, Sevily - Fandom, mauraders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offwithherhead88/pseuds/Offwithherhead88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown prophecy. A secret kept by five. A sacrifice of love. The demons of jealousy. Birth of hope. An unending love.</p><p>A Severus and Lily story</p><p> </p><p>~An oldie that was written over a year ago. I haven't decided whether or not I will continue it. I guess it all depends on the reaction. There is a second chapter halfway done - we will see if I feel inclined to finish it.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsidian and Emerald

  
The clock's hour hand struck nine on the mantle. Fire popped and sizzled, a light smoke billowed and hung in the room like a fog. The flue needed cleaning, but it's tending was far from his mind. His hand gripped the crystal glass, amber liquid glistening and reflecting rainbows off the only source of light in the room. The thick curtains were drawn, candles sat cold in their sconces, and the electricity never used; gave the distinct feeling of gloom and melancholy.

The rain could be heard coming down in violent sheets against the cobble stone streets outside. His eyelids pressed shut, fighting off the hangover he never allowed his body to heal from. The constant diet of aged scotch, the occasional biscuit, cigarettes, and English breakfast tea wasn't enough sustenance to rid the throbbing in his temples. The constant state of ache was only dulled by further filling himself to the brim with drink.

The incessant purring in his lap could almost lull him into the sleep he had been denying himself. Setting the glass down on the side table, his hand mechanically went to the smooth short grey hair of the green eyed cat curled in his lap. It was a leach for affection, whoring itself for a simple caress. He didn't much care for the creature, but it was hers; and she had insisted on having it.

"Don't get any ideas, Jedi. This is solely a one time occurrence." Jedi, he never quite understood why she named the beast such an absurd name... Something pathetically muggle having to do with wars in the stars.

  
He had told himself he would go. He even put on his coat and shoes, but then he thought about her wearing her mother's dress, and walking down the isle to a man that was not him; and that made him want to set the world ablaze. No, he couldn't go. What would he have done? What could he have said? She had already set her mind to it, and once the decision made, there was nothing that could change it.

Why did he agree to this? Since when did the well being of complete strangers concern him? The world could damn itself and drown, and he wouldn't give a shit. Only one person mattered to him, and for her, he would give the universe should she ask.

_Damn her! Did she have to be so fucking noble?_

An abrupt knock came at the door, pulling him reluctantly from his wallowing. Jedi bounded off his lap and bolted for the door, mewling pathetically to be let out. Drawing himself unsteadily from his seated position, he shuffled towards the door, cursing whomever was bothering him at this hour; any hour.

Cracking the door small enough to see who was waiting outside, his dark sunken eyes took in the sodden figure of a woman in her wedding dress. His heart slammed against his rib cage, causing a physical ache in his chest. Pulling open the door, he stared back at the woman, her dress soaked and dripping with rainwater, strands of red hair plastered to her shoulders and face, and her black mascara running down her cheeks, was enough to bring a smile to his lips.

"Where the fuck were you, Severus?"

She pushed passed him and barged inside. Her arms came up and hugged her middle, a spell of shivers coming over her. He ignored the trail of water she had brought in with her, as well as the puddle pooling at her feet. Instead he momentarily watched the cat lick up the cool liquid, rather entertained.  
_Let her be cold._

Coming around to look at her, hoping to find further amusement in her present state, he folded his arms across his chest and smirked. He watched as she wipes annoyingly at her running make-up, further smearing the black under her eyes.

"Well?" Wh-wha-what do you ha-have to say f-for yourself, Sev?" Her body shook, her lips a shade of purple, the goosebumps that covered her exposed flesh, did somewhat make him want to reach out to her.

"What do you want me to say, Lily?"

"Why didn't you come?" She spat, her eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. From the running make-up, or crying? he wondered. Puffing out his chest he gave her a sardonic smile.

"Oh! Come and watch you marry that pompous cad? Did you really expect that of me, Lily? That I'd just stand afar, grin and bear it as you promised yourself to him... You must be fucking mad!" His tone was sour.

"Do you think it was easy for me? You think I enjoyed it?" She pressed, her eyes narrowing at him.

He felt his reserve coming undone. Not a single word had passed between them in two months. While she made wedding preparations, he sat to the side, waiting to play his part in the grand scheme. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the fucking prophecy be damned! How could they be so sure things would turn out as foretold? Severus refused to swallow the notion that their fates were already decided, that there were no other options...it was a load of shit.

"I do think you enjoyed it! I think you've become quite smitten with Potter since all of this started! But that's good isn't it? It will make playing the dutiful wife that much easier, and hey, when you have to fuck him, it won't be so one-sided anymore!"

He heard it before he felt it's sting. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she actually broke the bone; but there wasn't enough blood for a fracture.

"You fucking swine. Don't you ever speak to me like that again, Severus Snape, or I will fucking castrate you." Her cheeks were flushed, jawline tense, and her breast heaved in anger.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he stared back at her through watered filled eyes. She was beautiful, always, but when angered, she was entirely ethereal. Severus felt himself respond to her violence, body aching to ravage her; force her to remember who she belonged to. Standing in her mother's wedding dress, the fabric had become see-through in its saturation, and despite its apparent abhorrent state, it suited her.

"Two months, Lily. Not a damn word from you in two months. You couldn't send one fucking owl?" The bleeding had staunched for the moment, and he wiped the residual blood off on his sleeve. He turned towards the crushed velvet chair that had belonged to his grandfather and pulled the fuzzy throw off of it, tossing it to her. With a wave of his hand, the fire began to blaze, heat pouring into any chilled nook or cranny. He hated watching her shiver.

Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders she sat down on the sofa, not caring that her dress was soaking through its plush surface. "Keeping up appearances is a lot harder than it may seem, not that you could ever understand that. I couldn't just leave and have family and friends question my whereabouts. Did I like pretending? Hell no. I fucking hate the lying and all the bloody forced smiles! Do you really know me so little, to believe I enjoyed all that tripe?"  
Her eyes shown bright in the firelight, their green flashing like emeralds.

He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze. He wanted to feel the cool flesh of her neck beneath his hands, the steady thrumming of her pulse against his fingers, he wanted to watch her doe eyes widen in panic. Severus couldn't conjure a time of equally being so angry with her, not even when they were younger.

"Severus Snape, are you even listening to me? I needed you! I needed you and you weren't there." Her voice was choked.

His eyes snapped to hers, his hands trembled with baited violence. A violence not for her, but for that damned Potter, and for that old fool Dumbledore. Merlin, he wanted to touch her, wanted to fold her into his frame and never let her go, he wanted to tell her that he needed her too.

"Go home to your husband, Lily." He bit.

Her eyes looked away, head shaking in disbelief at his words. She chewed on her bottom lip, a habit she had when searching for what to say. The red of her hair began to shine gold in the firelight, setting her lush mane on fire in its drying. It was silent, but their thoughts were screaming at each other.  
"I am home, Sev. _You_ are my home."

He closed his eyes, mind and heart spinning in turmoil. "Please don't say that to me, Lily." He rose, fingers raking through his black hair and strode towards the mantle, gripping the stone for support. He needed another drink, or a fag. He could feel her eyes on him, boring into his back. He couldn't look at her. No more could he stand seeing her in that damned dress, the rain-drenched bride that should have been his. He couldn't stop himself from envisioning Potter's arms around her, pulling her into a kiss that sealed an arrangement made in secret. He wanted to kill something. He wanted to rip out Potter's tongue and strangle the man with it. He wanted to tear that dress off of Lily and burn it in his fireplace. He wanted...

Her hands slid up his chest, as she rested her forehead between his shoulder blades. Severus couldn't help but relax in resignation, his left hand pressing her hand firmly against the spot over his heart. He felt the pain radiating from the muscle, pumping loss into his veins.

"You're killing me, Lily."

  
•••••••

  
"I can't do this, Remus. I just won't!" She paced the dressing room, her fingers fumbling to remove the birdcage veil.

The man stared sympathetically at his friend, feeling her emotions clouding the room. He could smell the fear on her, hear the quickened rhythm of her heartbeat, and see with sharpened eyes the way her jaw clenched in panic.

Stalking silently towards her like a predator, he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. His healing hands stroking her back in reassurance. "You can do this. Remember what we are doing this for, who, we are doing this for."

Lily hugged him back, letting her guard down for the first time in weeks to one of the five people who knew the truth. She was to marry James Potter, become his devoted wife and partner. As prophecy foretold, she would bear him a child that would save them all from the dark future of slavery and death. The Gryffindor in her rallied at the notion of conquering evil, but she wasn't that schoolgirl anymore.; she had her own desires for her life.

She had tried desperately to find another way, searched endlessly for an alternative, but in the end, this solution had been the "only" way. Prophecy was a tedious thing, queer in nature. It wasn't something one could avoid, nor change. She was to bear the child of a man she didn't love. A man she had again only become mates with for the circumstances.

What was she doing this for? Her family? In some ways, yes. For the good of mankind? Sure. Was it for the billion of innocent lives at stake? Of course that was a big part, but... The real reason? The true reason had eyes like onyx when tempered, hair black as raven's feathers, and a disposition that left little to admire; except to her.

He had fallen further and further into the void of the Dark Lord's plans. Leaving was no longer a viable option. Severus had made mistakes, taken the darkened path out of naivety, even hurt people out of necessity, but he was still worthy of saving; and that was exactly why she had done this. Even if it meant breaking both of their hearts, she would save him, or die trying.

"James is a good man, and he does love you."

"I know he's a good man, Remus, but he deserves better. I could never love him in the way he wants me to... I just don't understand why I have to marry him." She pulled away and stared out the window, looking down at the scene below. Burgundy and gold tents had been raised, James' mother's colors of choice for the wedding. Guests were already being seated inside, where the ceremony would take place. She felt like vomiting.

"Lily, I know you don't necessarily agree with certain traditions of our world, but I think even in the muggle world, bastardizing a child isn't honorable. You also know this is to draw away any unwanted suspicion from Severus. The Dark Lord and his followers know you're too good to corrupt and bring to their side, and they are quite aware of the effect you have over him." He slid his hands into his trouser pockets and eyed her. "I won't pretend that I completely understand why you went back to Severus in our seventh year, but I do believe in redemption, and I trust your judgement."

Lily felt the color in her cheeks rise behind the make-up her mother insisted on her wearing. Looking down at her laced-gloved hands, her mind went back to that day.

  
_She had never thought of forgiving him for choosing them over her. He had been enraptured by the promises of power and stature, and apparently it was something far more appealing than her._

_By fourteen, she had realized that she loved him, but never did she lead on to those feelings. Opinionated with many things, personal emotions were kept under tight lock and key. His devotion had only seemed out of friendship, and little did she expect from it other than a mutual understanding and trust. Seems silly to her now whenever she thinks long on it._

_By fifteen, Severus had begun to abandoned their habitual pastimes and traded them in for less admirable ones. After a vicious parting of ways, Lily had become close friends with Remus Lupin, and even began tolerating James Potter. Two years of bitterness towards Severus and his new musings, left her with a distaste for his existence; and a heart still broken from his rejection. He did say sorry... He did plead, but he never made her feel like she was enough; and that was why she couldn't bring herself to stay friends with him. Clearly_ , she had been wasting her love on _someone who would never reciprocate._

_By her seventh year, she had become Head Girl, promise radiating from every seam, desired by Potter, Black, and anyone who caught sight of her. Their advances never intrigued her enough to pursue. No, her focus was solely academic, and she wouldn't have it any other way._

_Professor Slughorn's annual dinner party had come about, and like every year since becoming one of his Slug Club members, Lily attended alone. The evening had been long, the food and drink immeasurable, and the conversation quite entertaining. She would miss Professor Slughorn considerably. He had always been her favorite._

_Fatigue beckoned for the confines of her bed and Lily, calling it a night, made her way back to her dorms, bleary-eyed and worn. In normal circumstances, she would have heard them, and would have never fallen susceptible prey to their brutality, but tonight was not normal._

_The wind had been knocked out of her as her body collided to_ the floor, mouth silenced by spell, _head busy spinning and throbbing from the force of the blow; her surroundings spun and teetered. She couldn't tell exactly where she had been dragged, but her skirts were rucked up to her waist, hands tightly restrained by one other assailant, wand completely out of reach, Lily was helpless to whatever her attackers had in mind. The situation infuriated her more than it frightened her._

" _Look what we've got here, Mulciber.... Lily fucking Evans... Not my first pick if I had the choice, but a juicy tight cunt all the same. I'm going to quite enjoy this. Let's see if the carpet matches..." His breath came hot against her neckline as he lowered himself along her, she grew nauseated when his chubby fingers hooked into her underwear. Kicking, thrashing, and silently screaming seemed to have very little effect, but she wouldn't stop fighting; not until the end._

" _You're making this difficult, bitch. Stop your wriggling or I'll make it hurt, and when you can't remember tonight, you cunt sure will." The stench of his breath made her head spin. Avery's fingers dug deeply into the flesh of her thighs, spreading them apart._

 _This was a nightmare she was going to wake up from. She had had too much to drink at the dinner party and this was only her mind raving in sleep. Yes, this couldn't be really happening. It was ju_ st a _horrid vivid dream... The sound of his belt buckle undoing snapped her back to reality. No! Not like this! This wasn't supposed to happen like this!_

_She didn't want to look, didn't want to be in her body. Escape. Disconnect. Anywhere but here. Anywhere! She felt the warm solid object being pressed against her inner thigh._

_"Christ, I'm goin_ g to vomit! God, please NO!"  _She screamed inwardly._

_"Feel that? I call him Roger." Mulciber chuckled and tightened his grip on her arms.  
"Hurry up Avery, I want a turn!"_

_Lily closed her eyes, she wouldn't cry. Not for them. They didn't deserve her tears. Her jaw clenched, teeth grinding down in protest._

_"Sectumsempra!"_

_A spray of warmth cascaded against her exposed flesh, and a strangled cry rose from her would be rapist. Lily opened one eye, daring to witness the scene before her. His hand pulled her skirts down, before going behind he_ r neck _and gently lifting her to him._

 _Sev, she tried to speak, her voice still inaudible. His eyes were blazing, the vein in his forehead standing out against his pale features, jaw was clenched in ferocity, and if anything could frighten Lily, this was it. He had his wand trained on Mulciber, while Avery writhed in agony to his left. Blood seeped under her violet dress, saturating the purple, her knees stained in its crimson; Avery was dying, and she could_ n't care less.

" _Give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you, Mulciber." His tone was venomous._

 _Lily stared at the stone wall, finally realizing where she was. Just another hidden alcove; the perfect snogging hideaway, or rape spot in her case. Her head rested against his chest, his free arm wrapped around her in a solid hold, her ear, pressed to his thin shirt, liste_ ned _to the sound of his drumming heart as she curled up in his lap like a small child. Nothing could move her. Her eyes wouldn't see. The only sound she would hear was his breathing.  
•••••_

_She was vaguely aware of the wrinkled hands that lifted her from him, the soft crooning reassurances of an older woman hummed in her ear like buzzing bees. Madam Pomfry clucked away like a mother hen, brushing back Lily's tangled hair from her face.  
Severus, she mouthed. Peering closer, the nurse's eyes twinkled and her mouth pursed. Pressing her wand to her Lily's throat, she recanted the "silence" spell._

_"There you go, dove." The crow's feet of her eyes, reminded Lily of her mother. The overwhelming urge to cry wracked her, but her pride held it at bay. The woman eased her down the hall, passing several professors, including Slughorn, his sympathetic expressions unnerving her. She obediently allowed McGonagall and Pomfry to fuss over her, stripping her out of her bloodied dress and undergarments, washing the sticky blood from her extremities, healing the wound on the back of her head, and dressing her in a warm clean gown for the night. Little had been said in the hour it took to clean her up, and she was grateful for that small mercy. Words seemed useless. Sleep was the only welcome notion. Pomfry was generous enough to administer a sleeping draught, and Lily only too_ willingly took it. _There couldn't be a more welcome sensation than the effortless surrender to dreamless sleep.  
•••••_

 _A few quiet days had passed. Lily had been allowed to take a week's break from her studies, more if she had liked, but the devoted student in her wouldn't allow it. Nev_ er truly _wanting to be alone and never truly wanting to be around people, Lily sought refuge in the library._

_She had expected him sooner, but guessed it was just as hard for him to face her as it was for her to face him.  
"I know you're there, Sev. You can come out." She slid the bookmark between the pages of a textbook she had been perusing._

_His fingers trembled ner_ vously at _his side. A habit he had when he didn't know what to say. "Sit down, Sev. You're making me nervous."_

_He stared at the wood grain of the study table, fingering the grooves and cracks. "H-h-how are y-you?"_

_Lily shrugged, casting her eyes on the bookshelf in front of them. It was too difficult to bring herself to look at him. "Im okay...I guess."_

_"I'm sorry I was too lat_ e." _His voice cracked.  
Lily looked over in confusion at him, her heart twisting uncomfortably in her rib cage. "Late? You weren't late."_

_His brown black eyes locked on her face, expression as confused as hers. "Bu-but I thought Avery had already... I saw him, Lily... Between your legs like the rutting bastard he is." His cheeks flared._

_She shook her head, glancing a_ way, _her long red hair falling in her eyes. "No, Sev. He didn't... He-he tried, but the fucking moron had no idea what he was doing."_

 _He gulped back the breath he had been waiting to inhale, his eyes closed in relief. His mouth trembled, hands balled in his la_ p, _began to whiten at the knuckles. "I wanted to kill them. I was going to kill them, had it not been for Slughorn finding us."  
She gathered the courage to look at him then. His bloodshot eyes looked to her, and for the first time, she realized how much he had physically changed in the last two years. Stubble covered his jaw, cheekbones were sharper, and his frame gave the subtle tales of defined muscle._

" _Lily.... God dammit Lily, I wanted to fucking kill them with my bare hands. I wanted to make them suffer for what they had done. When I heard that they had planned to stalk Slughorn's dinner party, I had this sickening feeling_. I _don't know how to explain it, but I just felt.... Like I knew... But Merlin help me, I didn't truly think I would find you! I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry...For everything..."_

_Her hand covered his and squeezed, a small plump tear welling in the corner of her eye. "Don't be sorry, Sev. It wasn't your fault what happened..."_

_The feet of the chair screeched against the wood floors in_ protest as _he suddenly burst from his seat. Her eyes widened in surprise by his sudden change, her frame flinching back in reflex. He saw it, and immediately felt horrible.  
"Don't you understand? This is my fault, Lily. All of this is! Had I not been so wrapped up in my selfish desires, we wouldn't be like this, and you wouldn't have- have.... Fuck! I should have chos_ en _you. I see that more now than ever before, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to open my eyes. It's always been you... And I'm fucked up. I've been fucked up for so long." His trembling hand was gripping the edge of the table, fingers digging into the wood to the point of bleeding._

 _It was all over then. The tears she had been holding carefully inside began to spill out, choking her and wracking her body violently. She couldn't get a grip, couldn't regain control. She was crying over the night of the dinner party. Crying over the last two years of separation. Crying because she had only ever wanted to hear him say those words.  
"Lily, I'm sorry. Please... Gods_ , _please don't cry." He wrapped her in his arms, holding the blubbering girl in his arms like she were made of glass. Her face buried in his chest, the wetness of her tears dampening his shirt. His hand, by reflex, began combing through her hair. There was a time, when they were younger, and she was severely homesick, that she would cry in his arms like this. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing in blessed memory._

 _"I've_ _always loved you, Severus... From the moment I first met you I've loved you.." Her voice was muffled against his shirt, but the words were clear as day to him. His breath caught, heart motionless out of fear of disappointment. She pulled away, emerald eyes made unnaturally vibrant by her bloodshot Sclera, stared up at him in anticipation._

" _Wh-wha...?"he choked._

_"I l-love you." Her expression looked pained. She hadn't expected to say it, and at this point, rape seemed a less frightening prospect than his reply. You're killing me, Severus._

_His hands were careful, but forceful as he dragged her to him. His mouth was hot and eager a_ gainst hers. _The sensation set her body on fire, scorching away any misgivings she had building inside. His right hand tangled in her hair, and his left cupped her cheek, thumb wiping away the tear trails.  
His mouth was soft, his lips tasted and explored the plump fullness of hers. He tasted like tea and cigarettes, and it made her stomach pool with warmth. She had never thought kissin_ g him _would be like this. It was almost like drowning; weightless and suspended, oxygen deprived, with a mixture of panic. A sensation she welcomed with open arms._

_"Lily...?" The voice croaked._

_Severus pulled away, but not completely detaching himself from her, his eyes blazed when they settled on Potter and Lupin standing to his left, their mouths hanging agape._

_"The fuck is this about?" James raged, as he charged towards them. Remus reached to stop him, but the moon-worn boy couldn't restrain the Chaser._

_Lily reluctantly pulled herself away from Severus, and walked towards her two friends._  
"Please tell me you weren't just _snogging Snivellus, please..." James' face twisted in disgust as he looked past Lily and stared down Severus with a brewing contempt._

_"That is none of your concern, James Potter." Her hands went to her hips._

_While James had become a good friend in the last two years, a friend was all he could ever be to her. Sure he was attractive. Ye_ s, he _may have wealth and assured potential, but he was still a spoiled brat whom never tolerated being told "no"._

Lily had spent the rest of her school year reconnecting with Severus, balancing her studies with moments of unchastened snog sessions in the courtyard and library. James hadn't taken the rejection well, but Remus had always been able to smooth over flared tempers and disa _gree_ ments.  
Once school had ended for them and summer was at its peak, Lily moved into Severus' family's home, and began living the life she had always envisioned herself, but unavoidable circumstances would bring that to a halt.

Now? Now she was wearing her mother's wedding dress, getting ready to walk down the isle and marry a man who wasn't the one she planned on growing old with. It doesn't have to be forever, right? After the baby is born, she could divorce James and be free to _do what she wanted._ She could be a single mother until the time came when it was safe to marry Sev....right?

"Lily?" His voice was hushed and gentle. Her head snapped towards him, the tears stinging her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to stop loving him, you know. What's between you two will survive this."

Her green eyes shimmered, preservation holding strong. She would go through with it, but she'd be damned if she'd spend her wedding night with Potter. No. She was going home after this bullshit plan. She was going home to her cat, the familiar feel of their bed, and to his scotch laced kisses. Two months had been too long to stay away. It wasn't quite as long as two years, but still long enough . He would be angry, hell, she was angry. And she would fuck him angry until he felt as she did.

Sick.


End file.
